Wine
by Ink Tsubasa
Summary: Liz has a little drink to relax. But one turned to two... and two turned to three... and three turned to five. Some romance... not much though.


Wine

_A/N: I started writing this at 2:38 a.m. so if it feels weird, you know why :D_

Liz dipped the glass up more, emptying the red drink into her mouth. It slid down her throat, leaving her mouth fuzzy and warm. This was maybe her third or fourth glass of it and she couldn't stop.

The trio had just returned from their latest assignment and were exhausted. The enemy was some sort of turtle and none of their shots could break through. In the end, it took a couple shots from the Death Cannon to destroy the shell and leave it vonerable enough to kill.

Liz downed the rest of her drink before grabbing the bottle from the coffee table and pouring another glass, some of it missing the cup. "Oooh... wha' time s'it...?" she slurred turning to the one of four clocks on each wall. It was 1:53 in the morning. She figured everyone else was asleep. "Ohh? Hyeehaha... I got the place ta muhself, huh? Yaay..." she said before drinking the entire glass in one go. "Fwaaah! Tha's goooood."

Liz hiccupped and giggled a couple times before she started to sway in her seat, sight getting unclear and woozy. "Ugh..." she layed down her glass and sat back against the couch. Simply enjoying a drink had gone too far, and now she could barely move. "Nnng... Gah' dammit... stupid... wine."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, before she noticed the kitchen light behind her getting turned on. "Hm?" she hummed, turning around so she was looking over the couch on her knees. It was Kid. He was looking around in the fridge, for a snack, she figured. "Hey Kiddo! *hic* how are 'yaaaa?"

Kid blinked and backed out of the fridge, looking at Liz. "Huh? Liz, what are you doing up at this hour?" He closed the fridge door and stepped into the living room and behind the couch. "Hey! What's all that!" Kid asked pointing past her towards the wine and glass on the table.

Liz followed his finger, and saw what he was talking about. "Oh tha? I was tired'n thirsty so I fixed mahself a drink. Wan't some? I got..." she turned her head back to the bottle and then back to him. "'bout halfa bottle. Come on, it's yummy!" she smiled at him. Kid sighed.

"No Liz, I don't want any and I think you've had enough. Go to bed."

Liz pouted at him and took his arm. He looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Don't leave me here... I can't go up there alone... help?" she let go of his arm and raised hers, like a baby waiting to be picked up. Kid blinked again and looked around as if someone would help him in this situation, but he was all alone with a drunken Liz. "Cuh 'mon Kiddd... help meee..." she whined, wiggling her arms a little.

Kid sighed once more and walked around to the front of the couch, Liz's head following him. She was still in her reaching position too. "Turn around and I'll pick you up."

She obeyed and turned so she was sitting correctly. He reached down to her sides to pick her up, but she grabbed his sleeve and yanked him down so he was on top of her, eyes wide from shock. "Hahaha! Got yooouuuu..." Liz slurred again, wrapping her arms over his back, in a sort of hug like position.

"H-Hey, Liz! What are you doing?" Kid yelled, pulling his head back, so he was only maybe an inch away from her face, which was grinning sleepily.

"I don't wanna go to bed. Stay here with me." Her speech was a little better, but she was still far from sober.

Kid smelt her breath hit his face like a tidal wave of alcohol. His nose wriggled up, then settled back down. Now his face was red. She squeezed him tighter, getting a tiny "urk" out of him. Kid's neck was pushed down so he was basically being devoured by her chest.

"Hahaaaaa... you're warm Kid. Gotta fever?" Liz asked, giggling.

Kid flailed a little still trying to break her death hug.

Damn, drunk girls are strong.

Eventually he managed to squirm out of the hold. Backwards. Kid had to squeeze out from under her arms, and stood infront of her, panting angrilly; face still like a tomato. "L-L-Liz...! Never do that again!" he pointed a finger at her.

She tilted her head and started giggling again. "Hmmm? You didn't has fun like I diiiiid?" Liz fell over on the couch with a plop. "Ow. Haha..."

Kid sighed. "If I try to carry you again will you let me?"

Liz sat up slowly and nodded. She reached her arms up again like before, smiling. Kid bent forward and causiously picked her up from her sides. _Wow, she's surprisingly light. _He thought, shifting her so she was holding onto him from the back, arms around his neck. He hupped up and headed for the staircase.

Kid felt her breath hit his neck, then it started to slow down. He turned to see her out cold, sleeping like a baby. "Huh. Great..." Kid cursed, continuing up the stairs, arriving at her room.

Liz grunted as he reached his arm out from under her to open the door, going in, then putting his arm back. The room was dark and the outlines of the furniture were barely visible. Kid trudged to her bed and gently layed her down, Liz making some sort of protestant noise. The reaper turned to go, but felt something grip his sleeve. "Hm?" He looked down to see Liz awake and looking up at him, eyes drowsy.

"Kid..."

"Go to sleep. You'll feel awful in the morning if you don't." Chances are she still will anyway.

"Lay down... here."

Kid raised his eyebrow and asked "With you? Here?"

A tiny smile spread on her lips. "Yeah. Please?"

He looked at the door, then back to her. "...Alright, if that's what it'll take to get you to sleep..." Kid agreed, sitting on her bed, then laying down with his weapon. "Now get to sleep."

Liz nodded and pulled the cover up over them. Kid closed his eyes, face relaxing. She did the same, a smile still on her face, as she fell asleep...

*Fifteen minutes later*

Kid opened one eye to see Liz's sleeping face infront of his. He let a tiny grin hit his mouth. _You idiot... _

And with that thought he pushed himself forward and lightly kissed her forehead, then layed back down. _Goodnight... I should drink with you next time._

END

_A/N: Whaddya thiiiink? I kinda liked this one... I hope you did too. Review to show your love! Pweeeeeez? If you do, you'll get POCKY! Heehee. ^^_


End file.
